


The 30 Day OTP Challenge

by warlockdetective



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was surprising, how long it took for them to realize everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the 30 day OTP challenge with these two. However, I can't guarantee that I'll add to this everyday.  
> Also, not all of these will be in chronological order.  
> Be honest.

He never really noticed that they did it at first. He didn't really think too much of it.  
They sometimes held hands when they were on an adventure together or when they wanted to show the other something. Hell, sometimes they held hands just because.  
It wasn't until James pointed it out to him that he actually noticed it.  
He and Sophie had walked into the room holding hands, for they had gotten back from an adventure they went on. She thanked him for the adventure before she let go of his hand and went upstairs to her room.  
It was a moment later that he heard James comment, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd assume you two were dating."  
Though he was rather startled, he brought his attention to James. "What do you mean?" he hesitantly inquired, for he genuinely didn't know what James was saying.  
James let out a soft chuckle before explaining, "PJ, you two are always holding hands. Louis pointed it out to me a while ago."  
 _"A while ago?"_ PJ thought to himself. _"If he found out a while ago, then how long have we been doing that?"_ He then asked, "Is it just the two of us that do that?"  
"It's just the two of you that do it," James answered. He then added, "Well, you're the only two in the house that do it, anyway."  
PJ thought about the answer James had given him for a bit. He realized that, yes, the two of them tended to hold hands a lot, but what surprised him about it was that he noticed it quite a while after they had started. He then noticed that James seemed to be smirking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.  
"You like her, don't you?" James inquired.  
PJ, though he was quite surprised to hear the question, replied, "What makes you think that?"  
James couldn't help but smile before he answered, "You're blushing."  
PJ, When he noticed what James had said, quickly muttered, " _Shit_ ," causing James to try stifling his laughter. Remembering the question that James had asked him in the first place, he responded after a moment, "I...maybe? I'm not quite sure. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's very lovely, and she kind of reminds me of Zelda, but..." He stopped himself there, one reason being he didn't know what else to say, the other being that he realized that he compared her to Princess Zelda, who he would marry if given the chance.  
"I think you like her, PJ," James replied. He then added, "That's just my look on it, though," before he went upstairs to his room.  
PJ was still at the bottom of the stairs. He then, after a moment, murmured something to himself that was, in a way, a response to James's statement; "I think I do."


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a headcanon I have for not only these two, but pretty much everyone else in the house, as well.  
> I've also been playing a lot of old Nintendo 64 games lately, hence the games that'll be mentioned in this story.  
> Be honest.

It ways always on the nights where they decided to play video games until they fell asleep that they cuddled.  
It was always Nintendo 64 games that they played on those nights, the most common ones being "Mario Kart 64," "Ocarina of Time," "Majora's Mask," "Pokémon Snap," and "Mario Party." They played the single player games as contests to see who could get the furthest without dying, and they played multiplayer games the standard way; to see who would win.  
And even though there were always joking arguments to be had, as well as the occasional shouting at the NPCs and computer characters, they found that they always had a genuinely fun time playing the games those nights.  
They never intended to cuddle on those nights, either. It just always happened in the end. There were a few points in the night where they would move closer to each other so they could talk more quietly to each other as the night got later. There was also a point in the night where one of them would start to doze off while still playing, only to quickly wake back up a few seconds later, causing the other person to laugh at them. It was usually a while afterwards that both of them would start to doze off, and it was always a bit later that they fell asleep.  
In the morning, one of them would wake up to find the two of them covered in blankets, as well as a note that one of their friends had written and placed on the table explaining how they gave them the blankets so they wouldn't wake up cold. It was usually a few minutes later that the other person would wake up, and the two of them would then talk about who they believed did better at the games while they each made themselves a cup of tea.  
In the end, however, they would both agree that the night was rather fun. And with that, they would plan on which games to play the next time.


	3. Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this one kind of about movies, since gaming is going to make a few more appearances later on.  
> Also, I realize this one's rather short. I apologize.  
> Be honest.

It was a bit surprising to them, their taste in movies; they liked more of the same actors and genres than they expected.  
They found that they liked quite a few of the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies, some of those movies being "Guardians of the Galaxy," "The Avengers," and "Captain America: The Winter Soldier." Hell, they had actually gone to the premieres of a few of the MCU movies with family and friends before.  
A few actors they found they both at least kind of liked included Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Ellen Page, and Michael Cera. They found it helped that the actors were in some of their favorite movies, be it movies that one or both of them considered to be a favorite.  
One thing they liked about watching movies with each other was that if one of them hadn't seen the movie before, but they had to leave the room for a moment, they would pause the movie. It sometimes took the other person by surprise when they did that, but they honestly found it to be rather nice.  
Well, they found that it was usually quite a nice night whenever they watched movies together, even if some of the movies were pretty terrible; it just gave them someone who could laugh at the movies with them.


	4. On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of inspired by a text post I saw.  
> This one is rather short, as well. I apologize.  
> Be honest.

They felt that most people wouldn't consider it to be a date. However, they felt that it shared a few qualities that a few other dates would have.  
Every now and then, if one of them couldn't get to sleep, they would go to the other's room, and the two of them would simply talk until they fell asleep in the bed.  
Some nights the conversations were ridiculous nonsense, although other nights the conversations were surprisingly serious. Either way, they found that it was rather nice to be able to talk to someone at those times.  
They found that they slept better on those nights, as well. Some thought it was because they didn't have as much on their minds as they did when they started talking, so their minds were, in a way, clearer than before. A few others thought it was because they felt quite comfortable with each other.  
In the end, the two of them believed both of those were true. The two of them were close enough to believe that they could keep the conversations they had to themselves, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have this one take place back when they were still at their university. Which year it is is honestly up to you.  
> Be honest.

They were both alone on New Year's Eve.  
Because they were both alone on New Year's Eve, they decided to spend the night at their dorm playing "Ocarina of Time" until they fell asleep.  
And by playing "Ocarina of Time," that meant Sophie watching PJ play the game and laughing at him whenever he was doing terribly. Such moments included him almost dying on the first boss, as well as getting caught by the Hyrule Castle guards.  
"I don't remember it being this difficult!" PJ cried as he was thrown off of the path to the castle courtyard for the fifth time that evening.  
"You _did_ say it had been a while since you last played the game," Sophie mentioned, feeling amused yet sorry for him.  
"Yes, but I meant a few _months_ , not a few _years_!" PJ replied as he went in the hole that brought him to the path he kept getting thrown off of.  
She let out a soft chuckle before continuing to watch him play. After a moment, she commented, "Hey, you made it past the first two guards! Good job!"  
PJ, though he tried not to, grinned when he heard that. "Thank you," he responded.  
"Who knows, maybe you'll make it past three more before you get kicked off again," Sophie jokingly added, causing PJ to try stifling his laughter.  
"I certainly hope so," PJ admitted. A moment later, he arrived where the last of the guards were. "When do you think the fireworks will go off?" he inquired, referring to the fireworks that went off at the start of the new year.  
Sophie looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind them before answering, "Probably in about ten minutes."  
"Already?" PJ replied. "It was around 9:30 when I started playing this!"  
"You're just really terrible at this game," Sophie jokingly stated.  
"Excuse you, look who just arrived at the castle courtyard," PJ replied, for he had gotten past all of the guards.  
"After a bit more than forty minutes," Sophie pointed out.  
"We won't tell anyone that part, right?" PJ hesitantly inquired.  
"Of course not," Sophie replied, and she watched as PJ talked to Zelda. She then inquired, "Have you ever told her that you don't have the Spiritual Stone?"  
"No," PJ immediately answered. "Well, I've been tempted to, but I didn't in the end."  
"Why not?" Sophie asked, curious as to why he hadn't.  
PJ thought for a few seconds before replying, "Because you don't lie to _anyone_ of royalty, never mind the princess!" He then thought for a moment before inquiring, "What did you think of the ending? You know, when Zelda sends Link back to his own time?"  
"I liked the ending," Sophie admitted. "Although I sometimes wish that they kissed at the end."  
"What do you mean by sometimes?" PJ asked.  
"Well, sometimes I think they should've kissed, because they certainly seemed to like each other," Sophie explained. "However, sometimes I think it would have made her sending him back to his own time sadder if they had."  
"That's a good point," PJ admitted. He then paused the game before asking, "The fireworks are going off soon, right?"  
"In about two minutes, yes," Sophie answered. The two of them then got off the couch and walked over to a window in the room.  
After a moment, PJ started, "Soph, I..." He then took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to thank you for keeping me company tonight. You really didn't have to, but--"  
"I know, but we would've been alone if we hadn't done this," Sophie interrupted. She then added, "Besides, you'd probably keep getting kicked out of Hyrule Castle if we hadn't done this."  
PJ couldn't help but laugh at her statement. He then remembered what he wanted to ask her in the first place. After a few seconds of debating whether or not to do so, he hesitantly started, "I don't mind if you say no to this, but I just wanted to ask; if it's alright..." He was hesitant to finish the question, for he felt as if he couldn't find a way to properly word it.  
However, it was as if she knew what he was going to ask, for she replied, "I honestly wouldn't mind if you did."  
And with that said, after a few seconds, he gently pressed his lips against hers. To his relief, she responded by kissing him in return. And it was there and then that they honestly didn't care about anything else besides each other.  
They didn't even mind that they were missing the fireworks.


End file.
